Industrial molded trays are usually made of inexpensive and easily available waste materials. Due to the poor working environment, high using frequency and high risk of damage, molded trays are consumable industrial products, so manufacturers usually pursue for low costs by producing in batches in the production process, and overlook the product quality. As a result, some tray products that have a very low price but have a low defective rate and a very short life cycle often appear on the markets, although the cost of a single tray is reduced, actually the using costs caused by poor quality are dramatically increased. In addition, the frequent replacement of tray products will bring great inconvenience to transportation and warehousing, for example, many products have poor strength and stability because the moisture contents of raw material and process in the production process are not well controlled.
When subjected to a certain pressure, they often do not have the required pressure-bearing properties during the storage and transportation. Bamboo shaving materials are common in Jiangsu and Zhejiang, and the raw materials have stable quality. The mixed bamboo materials and wood materials have their respective advantages, to achieve a better effect.